Resident Evil: 5 Saviors
by DragonBlade00
Summary: Five men reminiscing on their favorite Horror-Action games decided to play resident evil during Halloween. But a freak storm sends them into a dark but familiar forest only seen in the video game. Will they find a way home and ignore what is to come or will they change the fate of this new world.


Resident Evil: 5 Saviors

Summary: Five men reminiscing on their favorite Horror-Action games decided to play resident evil during Halloween. But a freak storm sends them into a dark but familiar forest only seen in the video game. Will they find a way home and ignore what is to come or will they change the fate of this new world.

**AM: Before anyone who have been waiting on me to update my other stories and probably pissed at me for making this one get angrier, I am almost done with another chapter for Master Chief's Pokégirl story and still working on new re-writes for my other stories.**

**Warning, the 5 OC introduced are based on real people in my life who have given me permission to use in the story and may or may not die unlike those poor S.T.A.R.S. members and military units who may or may not still die. Names have been changed for reasonable reasons that will not be explained here and if the name is someone in real life, IT NOT THEM.**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, they will keep my cold heart warm and fuzzy.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

'_Walky-talky's talk'_

(Observations, descriptions, or conversations made by other characters made outside the current point of view)

**/…/…/…../…..**

**Chapter 1: We're not home anymore**

**October 31, 2011**

This story starts like any other Halloween day. Children out with parents to gather candy from houses and young adults heading off to Halloween parties to have fun or play old Horror movie/games, however, this day, a storm brings a surprise for five friends in a countryside house in the southern state of Mississippi.

**-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In a dark lit room, lightning flashed outside as the sound of gunfight could be heard coming from the only source of light in the room. Just as the sounds of a reloading gun were heard, a bright creak of light busted from behind causing everyone in the room to turn around.

"Hey Jack," a loud voice shouted out from behind the video gamer (where the said door was), causing him to slip up and die at the hands of a gigantic bat. "Are you sure we should be playing our favorite old time games in a storm?" The person said and he flicked on the main light, causing everyone else to shut their eyes from the brightness of the light.

The person at the door way was a 6'5''; middle-aged Caucasian male wearing a police patrolman uniform (without the police hat) with a belt carrying the standard equipment a police officer would carry. He had one exception to that since instead of a standard 9mm that most other police officers in the US, he carried a Glock .45. He had military buzz cut and a cross-country runner body (unlike most of the police force in this area). His hazel eyes checking all the costume (and non-costume) wearing people in front of him. To anyone not from this area, he would look like a convincing cop…since he was the cop assigned to patrol this area.

"Damn it Jimmy Smith Jr., you made me lose against the boss," Jack shouted from his seat, causing everyone to look back at the pissed-off gamer. The said gamer wore navy blue longs with a navy blue cap and a tactical vest. On the said vest were dozens of magazines holders for handgun and assault rifle ammunition (only five of the total 12 handgun clip holders had the clips for the gun, not including the ones attached to the handgun holsters), a survival knife in a hard plastic sheath, a handgun attached to his right side and another on his right hip. Both said handguns were Smith and West M&P 9mm that look very real since they were. After all, the man in question felt like it was an insult to wear fake guns to be an Expendable for Halloween. He had dressed up to be like Jet Li…only to be 5'7'' in height, dark brown eyes, and a slight bodybuilder body. At least he did not have to dye his hair like some people he saw since his own Asian heritage help a lot but also got him in trouble since he was 24 yet look like a 18 year old. His appearance troubles were usual with age limit things, especially since he was carrying around real guns during Halloween (even though he had the carrier permit), which is why he went with Jimmy as a civilian tag along from the local watch group.

"Jack Chi, you really should calm down man, its a drag when you get riled up," a voice said in a lazy tone Jack's left. Jack turned to his fellow Asian friend Dillon Chun. He had dressed up like a Naruto Shinobi, flat jacket, kunai pouch; custom made ninja sandals, and Goku like hair. He really just wanted to dress in the clothing he ordered several years back but never had time to wear (even though he was now 23 years old). None of the 6'3'' Asian's weapon were real with the exception of the katana he had originally came over to borrow from Jack "the blade man' before getting pulled (aka dragged) into the Resident Evil Marathon of games and movies.

"Chun is right about that man, you get too riled up way too easy unless it something serious. Then again…" Another person from Jack's right spoke up only to trail off into a murmur. The speaker was Jason 'Tank' Role, a good friend to all of people in the room despite being the oldest one there. He was in the National Guard in the Alabama-army division. He had came right over after being deployed into Iran a year ago with some slight changes in his speaking ability. Despite being 28 years old, a 6'7'' African-American bodybuilder and a man still in his National Guard outfit, he still acted like he was younger to escape (in all of the other college students belief in the room) the horrors of roadside bombing that had killed several of his platoons members. He was the second most firearm expert in the room and the only person who knew how to use automatic weapons.

"Tank your trailing off again," The last person in the room spoke out, breaking Jason from his murmuring, "maybe we should have taken you out to the clubs instead of reminiscing on our old teenage years."

The last person to speak was a 5'9'' Spanish-American male with curly hair. His name was Carlos Torres and was the only one not in costume as he though Halloween was not for him. He wore blue jean pants, a white T-shirt with tennis shoes. His job was to manage a popular bar he worked at in Tennessee. The only gun he shoots with was the only gun he liked to use in any game, the 12-gauged shotgun.

"Yeah, but why didn't you freaking knock before opening the door Jimmy," Jack said in a more controlled voice as everyone turn there attention back to Jimmy. The cop shrugged before replying in an annoyed tone. "I have been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. You guys had me out checking that generator so we can play all night with this storm out."

It took a few seconds before everyone turn at each other and collectively said, "Oh."

Carlos pulled out a hot cup of coco next to him and handed it to Jimmy. "Sorry about that Jim."

"Sorry man/Smith/Jimmy," the other replied afterword as they turn on all the TV again to start up a series of 5 different Resident evil game together. They all played all of the games before and beat them but each one of them remember their favorite the best.

Just as they all began a new cleared game, the house started to shake as the winds from outside became audible. Lightning flashed more often as the animals in the surrounding area could be heard running into the walls and windows of the house.

"What the fuck is happening," Jack shouted as he grabbed onto his man-chair. Everyone else started to grab onto random items to kept steady as the house felt like it was spinning. The sounds of the roofing getting torn off did not help comfort anyone either.

"I don't know but hold on," Jimmy said as he turned on his radio as started shouting several police codes for a weather emergency. Static sudden came from all directions, the TVs, the radios, and from their cell phones. Suddenly, everything felt heaver before everything felt like it was as light as a feather.

All of a sudden, gravity took hold and a large impact was felt as everyone black out.

…**..xxxxxxxx….xxxxxxxx…5 Helping Shadows…..xxxxxxxxxxx…**

"W…up, Wak…p, WAKE UP JACK," a voice broke through Jack's half conscious mind. Jack slowly but steady got to his feet before shaking his head to clear it…only to regret it when he smelt that damn sour like smell of rotten meat. Luckily, he knew what those smell could mean and held back the pile in his throat. Also, he smelt throw up coming from the trashcan in the corner of the room.

Jack looked up to see this concern face of Jimmy, who now had on his GPD policed issued vest and a med kit in his hands. Jack then looked around to see that everyone was ok, but everyone was armed with his weapons. Jack saw Carlos with a police shotgun in the bar manager's hands and his weight vest on while Tank had Jack's hunting Vest on. The everyone had one of his China made hunting knives on their belts while only he, Carlos, and Jimmy had guns.

Why are all of y'all arm and," Jack sniff a bit, smelling the faint gunpowder on his friends helping him up, "WHAT THE HELL, what did you guys shot at?"

Jimmy just pointed out the broken window that was covered by the dress from his room for some reason, 'how the heck did they get that here' Jack through as he looked out the corner of the window only to see something only seen in the games they were just play. A pack of dead zombie dogs lay outside the window with decaying bodies that had bullets holes in their heads. Several of the bodies had chewing marks of an animal (too the knowledge of the Mississippians), while two were completely dismembered from the gunfire that must have been directed at them from his friends. Jack looked around passed the gore of blood to check the surround flora. The forest surrounding the house looked nothing like the forest that was originally here as the trees were higher and the atmosphere felt way to foreboding.

"Okay, start explaining," Jack whispered as he turn back around to his fellow living humans.

After a twenty some minutes of theorizing from Jimmy and ten minute of recon information from Tank (who went up a tree to find out they were about two miles from a train track in the middle of this weird forest), panic set in for Carlos and Dillon as neither one had been in life or death situation unlike Jack, Jimmy and Tank. It took several more minutes to clam them down to start distributing weapons from Jack's weapon catch and what was left of Jimmy's police car…what survived the impact. Dozens of swords (Japanese and Western) and knives were broken or used on the outside Zombies while most of the radios, including Jimmy's, were busted.

It was somehow July 23, 1998 (at least that what their digital watches said) and two hours before the events of Resident Evil Zero if they were correct and somehow in the zombie/monster fill world. Luckily, the others had made the large twenty by twenty-five room a safe house, despite the fact they had to fight the zombies with Jack knocked-out and Carlos and Dillon was searching the garage for blocking equipment and guns at that time.

Jack turned to his fellow men as he started giving them their weapons and equipment, since he was a supply manager for his watch group. The only reason his watch group was one of the few in the world that need guns what the fact of recent armed crimes was on the raise.

He checked the equipment in front of him.

"We have a decent amount of equipment to divided between us," Jack stated as he took inventory of what they had. "We have my two Smith and West M&P 9mm, my Colt .45 Revolver, Jimmy's Glock .45,Glock 17 off duty handgun, and Remington Model 870 with ammo sleeve, which I still don't know how that survive your wrecked patrol car." Jack said giving the police officer a pointed glare since all the other who had weapons in their cars were damaged beyond repair. That cost the group several more handguns that would really come in handy for this world (despite the fact Jack still had a good bit of guns to hand out).

Jack stopped glaring after a few hard coughs from everyone else. Jack mumbled a bit, mainly about how 'unfair it is' before continuing, "We also have several hunting knives all from 10 to 14 inches long, two throwing hatches, dozen pocket knives, Jimmy's police baton and my katana as weapons."

Jack then turned to the boxes and bags next to him and continued to list all their possible supplies. "We have four box of fifty 9mm, two boxes of .45 rounds, two boxes of both 12-gauge steel bird and buckshot, a backpack and a 15x18 exercising bag. Also, we have several extra 12-round clips for the .45 from what left of my car, and two extra 9mm from Tank's jeep."

Jack reached down and pulled out only two first aid kits. "And these first aid kits, one from Jimmy's car and one from my medical cabinet."

"Jimmy, I think you should keep your sidearm, vest, baton, and my hunting knife but you should take that small back pack over there as well." Jack pointed at a laptop backpack he had in the closet. "Take two more .45 clips from the remains of mine and a box of fifty .45 and 9mm rounds as well as your first aid kit in that backpack."

"That reasonable, but why do you want me with both of my handguns?" Jimmy asked as re-equipped his equipment with the addition of the hunting knife.

"Isn't it obvious," Jack started as he readjusted his vest, "You know that your .45 is powerful but it doesn't have the same headshot potential as your 9mm at long range."

Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Tank, take my spare 9mm," Jack said as he handed the National Guard man his hip gun, "and here a box of fifty 9mm and your two extra clips. Put it in the water-proof pockets in my hunting vest. Oh yeah, here's a ten inch hunting knife."

Tank looked a little but off by the ten inch hunting knife he got shouted, "WHY MAN WHY? Why the smallest blade here man?" "Because you broke most of the blades outside when they got close to the window," Jack stated with a deadpan tone and stare.

Tank knew that look he was receiving and whistled innocently while everyone else started snickering loudly.

"I'll take the exercising bag along with any spare ammo and the med kit too then." Tank said as he put the extra clip into a hunting vest. "After all, I'm the medic of my unit."

Jack and Jimmy looked at their buff friend with puzzle stare while the other two almost laughed at this fact, 'how does a big guy like him be a medic?'

Jack then turn to Carlos and picked up several shotgun ammo boxes. "Load that boom stick up with buckshot, but keep both of these bird and buck shot boxes on the shell holders on the gun and the weight pockets." Carlos went ahead and filled his shotgun, shell holders, and pockets with ammo. He made sure to put only buckshot on his left side and birdshot in right pockets.

"Dillon…man what the heck can I give you that you know how to use?" Jack question as he looks at what was left of his blade collections. Most of them could not pierce a human skull when throw while other would probably break.

"Man, why did no one else take that damn colt .45? I'll take it and the throwing hatches, the katana, and the pair of long throwing knifes over there." Dillon said before he signed and muttered something about this being a 'drag' and 'why did this happen to him'. Jack handed Dillon a pair of hunting boots since it would be dangerous for anyone of them to get bit or injured. Sandals in the wood was a glaring no, since the chances of getting around his foot in the wood were great. Everyone grabbed a flashlight and two pocketknife each.

As everyone prepared to leave what was left of Jack's house, since it was now structurally unstable from paint, chemical and gasoline from the garage caused the air to become poisonous, they realized the option they had while they were here.

Option one: Help team Bravo or Alpha and possible change the Resident Evil series, resulting in every bit of future knowledge of the game go down the drain or…

Option two: Stick with trying to find away home and ignore the death and destruction that would happen.

Everyone immediately pick option one since that might be the reason they came to this world…despite the fact it was unreasonable and the odds of even jumping dimension one in a trillion. Maybe a higher power or maybe a freak accident brought them here, but they planned to use their knowledge to save lives (which three of them did on a daily bases). The debate took what felt like hours when the decision was made.

"Ok, lets move out men," Tank commanded as he and Carlos took point with Dillon taking the middle since he had a powerful gun but could not shot it as fast as the other semi-automatic guns. Both Jimmy and Jack guarded their flank incase any more of the zombie dog (Cerberus Jack had call them since that was there name on the series, but all the other had a short argument about that name being off since Cerberus was a three head dog. That conversation was end by Tank, who pointed out that the noise they made would attach zombies to their position.) Flashlights were turn on. The safety on the guns was taken off. Then the group moved through the light fog as they headed into the dark forest.

Just as they made the first ten-meter from the house did they hear the sounds of a helicopter followed by an explosion. The group looked at each other before taking off in a jog to the crash site South of their position. Luckily, they knew where the mansion and train was thanks to the recon that Tank had did for them.

As they headed for the crashed helicopter, Jack remembered an important thing they should come up with. Why the hell they were here had to be address and why did they have these weapons as well.

It took awhile but then they came up with this. Both Dillon and Jack were law enforcement private investigators who decided to take a camping vacation with their three friends in a RV. The trip was to get away from the stress from working as PI, police, military and management. They had engine trouble that had them ending up near the forest here. They decided to camp here since the site they were heading to was several more hours away. They had weapons due to their jobs and the fact they wore them came from the attack by…a pack of starving wolves. They armed up to kill the wolves only to be attack by…cannibals that drove them into the forest.

They all had to pull together with their knowledge of Resident Evil and Zero to make the information they gave slightly vague yet correct base on Raccoon City's new reports. They could not cover for the fact they had futuristic cell phones and more advance sidearm that held more bullets then current year guns so they hid the cell phones and made up facts like these gun were prototypes. Even then, the cover story on the weapon was shaky due to the fact three of them had no reason or connections to get prototype weapons.

Just as they approached the helicopter (which took them over twenty minutes to get there), they all heard a familiar moaning coming from behind. The hair on the back of their neck rose up as they all cocked their guns. Jack's flashlight lit up the first of many zombies herding their way.

"OPEN FIRE," Tank yelled as he fired the first round and the rest followed, aiming for the head (if possible for a one shot kill) or kneecaps to open up a kill shot.

**.. xxxx…x..x.x.x.x.. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x**

Kevin Dooley knew his repair mission had turn for the worst the second he heard moaning coming from the surrounding area. His original mission had already gone badly with the engine failure. It went straight to hell when the police pilot heard the faint commands to open fire. Sound of a shotgun and several handguns went off west of his position making all those moaning noise fainter and fainter as the gunfire continued.

"What in the world is happening out there," Kevin asked himself as he loaded his Beretta, opened the helicopter door, and rushed towards the gunfire, trying and failing to raise Bravo team on his handheld radio.

However, the scene he ran into was something out of a horror film as he watched the supposed cannibals with mortal wounds continue to stalk upon the group of gunmen. The said gunmen who were jogging/stumbling away from the approaching cannibals.

Kevin raised his pistol and shouted, "FREEZE." His shout caused a 'cannibal' closing in on the only…sword wielding man… to turn towards his direction and the face Kevin saw made him nearly drop his gun. The 'victim' from the shoot had a _**bloody**_ hole where his heart should be but still moved like it was nothing. In fact, that 'victim' should be dead.

The man on the ground used the slight distraction to get the heck away from the …Zombie? Before the said man shouted to the pilot, "Shoot it in the head, it the only way to kill it."

Kevin tried to shot only to have his gun click as he forgot to take it off safety. The creature got closer and closer as Kevin stumbled to get his gun off safety when a lone, but powerful shot was heard as the head of the creature jerked sideways.

**xx.x.x.x...x.x. .x.x.x.x..xx...x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x..x**

The attack by the zombies was easy at first. Jack had take down three of the zombies that came into his sights with only five shots while Jimmy took another two out with four shots. Tank took one out with a single shot but both Dillon and Carlos shot at two but were nearly ambushed by another one from behind. Dillon managed to wrestle free from the zombie as Carlos knocked it back with a kick to the chest.

Just as Carlos tried to shot the zombie with his shotgun, everyone heard the shout, "FREEZE.' Causing all of the non-police officers to pause for a moment while the zombies started heading off to the familiar helmet-wearing pilot. The said pilot the group was going to try and convince with their cover story. _'Oh well, at least part of our story will definitely be true.'_ Everyone thought as they watch the zombie turn to the pilot.

Carlos took advantage of that and dove over and took off shouting to the pilot, "Shot it in the head, it the only way to kill it."

Jack observed the police pilot try and failed to shot his gun at first as the zombie closed in on him. _'Damn it, forgot that police back then still had safeties installed in their guns.'_

Jimmy and Tank raised their gun and tried to shoot, but did not because they might hit Kevin at their angle. That is when Jack heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked back before it went off with a loud bang.

Jack turned to his fellow Asian right next to him with a shook look on his face. "What the hell man, you could have missed at this range."

Dillon just sighed before replying with a slight smirk, "But I **didn't** now did I?"

That was all they managed to say to each other as the police pilot remember that there was five armed men near him.

"F-F-Freeze and identify yourself," Kevin managed to say as a noticeable shivering could be seen.

Jack was about to answer when Jimmy beat him to the punch. "I'm Sergeant Jimmy Smith of Gulfport PD and these are my friends here." Jimmy did a slight gesture with his hand toward everyone. Each gunman decided to lower his gun when Kevin lowered his when he realized he was talking to a fellow police officer…even if he wore a different police district based on his initials on the vest… when Jimmy flip out his police identification paper...old ones that looked like his dad's papers.

'_Maybe that why he dropped the Jr. part of his name when he introduced himself,'_ Jack thought to himself _'His dad went on a paid vacation around the same time of this game…wow what are the odds?'_

Kevin sighed and replied, "I'm Kevin Dooley, the pilot for the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team but can you tell me one thing?"

"What?" Jimmy asked as his friends scanned the area.

"What the hell is happening out here, I was just fixing the radio when I heard your gunshots? And who the hell are those people? And these Zombies?" Kevin asked rapidly while his head turned to Jack, then Tank, then Carlos, then Dillon, and finally back at Jack.

"Why the heck does a teenager have a handgun then, sir," Kevin asked Jimmy as Jack had to be held back by Dillon before he did something irrational.

Jimmy sighed and started with the cover story they made up. The said cover story that explain who they were (including their ages, which surprised Kevin at Jack's age), where they were from and the reason why they were up here to now.

After Jimmy finished his tale, Tank decided to step up and continue the introduction by introducing himself while Dillon and Jack got together to introduce them as PI to keep the cover story up. Carlos kept an eye out for more zombies while the rest started their introduction.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Jason Role of 62nd National Guard Troop Command," Tank said as he walked passed Kevin, (who nearly raised his gun when he noticed that Tank was not look at him but past him). "But my unit call me Tank." The Staff Sergeant pointed both his gun and flashlight in a sweeping motion, scanning for more zombies or Cerberus.

Jack decided to introduce Dillon and him by slowly pulling out his father's PI ID that he always carried to remember his father by. "The man over there with the Colt .45 and me are Private Investigators from Jackson, Mississippi and the man over there with the shotgun is our friend from Tennessee."

Jack almost laughed at the expression of absolute confusion on the Raccoon City Police Officer while all the others civilians (aka Dillon and Carlos) laughed so hard that they were forcibly shut up to prevent any zombies from hearing them. After all, who in the world would ever run into people from the South, from different areas of work (a policeman, a bar manager, two so called Private Investigators, and a National Guardsman), and armed to the teeth with weapons when they were suppose to be relaxing on a camping trip. Jack knew if it were not for the zombies that they ran into and brought here, he would not have believed it either. But something started nagging the back if his mind when…

"Wait a sec," Jack suddenly exclaimed, causing Jimmy, who was filling in some of the hole of the cover story to Kevin, to jerk slightly.

"What is it Jack?" Jimmy asked as he and everyone else raised their guns again and scanning the area for more zombies.

"Those wolves," Jack started to say when he was interrupted by Dillon who said, "they were dogs man."

"Whatever," Jack continued, only slightly annoyed by Dillon correction, before saying. "Those zombie dog packs are still out there."

Everyone froze except Kevin, who was still processing the fact the so call cannibals were zombies and that there was a pack of zombies canines too.

Jack suddenly turned to the RPD officer and demanded, "Which way did your team go?"

Kevin snapped out of his funk and realized he did not tell these gunmen that he had a team, but given the situation he pointed passed his helicopter and said, "That way!"

All of them started to run in the pointed direction as Jimmy shouted to Kevin, "You might want to run with us, you might get surrounded if you stay here."

Kevin did not even bother to argue as the distance between him and the gunmen sudden grow to ten yards. _'I'm not going to die here,'_ Kevin thought to himself as he took of in a dead sprint after the five gunmen.

After what felt like hours of dead running, the group of six reached the overturned military transport.

'_What the hell, why did Capcom make Bravo Team walk a little through the forest when they ran into the MP vehicle? Realism or something?' _Jack thought to himself while others like Tank and Jimmy, both who like RE Zero, looked at each other with the same puzzled look that was probably on his face.

Luckily for all of the dimensional time travelers, Kevin took the puzzled looks as surprised ones…until he heard the familiar moans of zombies coming off the two bodies of military personal with MP helmets not far away.

Fast as lightening, Tank shot twice and took out both undead MP. However, while Kevin sighed in relief, the travelers knew that more threats were to come.

"We must have just missed your team, Sir," Carlos said and he noticed boot tracks leading away from the overturned vehicle. The bar manager went into his professional personality during stressful events, which zombies did count to activating it.

Tank went ahead and grabbed the M4A1 assault rifle and three magazines from the somewhere in the vehicle that none of his friends knew where.

He loaded his new gun and looked at the five faces looking at him, four with surprise there was a weapon in there while the fifth stared in shock on his face.

"Hey you can't take-" Kevin started but Jimmy interrupted him. "Do **you **know how to use a M4 Kevin?" The stare down Jimmy gave unnerved the Raccoon policeman slightly before sighing and saying. "We need the extra firepower if we run into more of these zombies."

Dillon decided to add his two cents, "It a drag man, but when it come to survival, stealing from the dead is a necessity then a crime."

Kevin just nodded while Jack and Tank took the lead this time in the sprinting.

They finally reached the train and stop briefly to take a breather.

"Ok, Kevin," Jack said turning to the winded pilot, "can you raise your team from here?"

Kevin looked at the civilian watchman and decided to answer him with a nod.

Just as he turned on his radio, everyone heard gunshots coming from one of the cars.

Jack rushed up to the red train car near the end and turned to everyone behind him. Kevin knew that it was a S.T.A.R.S. member in the train from the familiar sound S.T.A.R.S. weapons gave off.

Dillon aimed where the head of a zombie would be while everyone else aimed at the surround area as faint growls could be heard.

"Lock and load, Zombie killing time," Jack said as he opened the door…and a zombie came tumbling out on top of him as he heard a louder gunshots go off.

TO BE CONTINUED

…** …..xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc…**

**AN: I know this story probably sucks since it inserting people who exist in our world, so that why I blame those guys and girls who wrote decent ones that inspired me to write this one. **

**I do not know if this story will be continued as I have work, college, and other stories to work on…of course sleep when I can too.**

**Anyways, in the words of one of my favorite fanfic author (only the first part),**

**Worship the Log, read other stories, and love your life.**

**Dragonblade00 signing out.**


End file.
